Everthing and Whatever KHR
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Chapter One - Hana Kurokawa part one. Valentine's Day.


::**DiSSiNg a ClAiM**::  
_**I do not own** _**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a Japanese Manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano. The characters aren't mine._  
**

* * *

**Note: xD **I'm pretty sure the characters are out of character.

I feel like I'm not done yet "fixing" this chapter. Was kind of in a hurry to update. Leaving for vacation tonight. Eh, I'll look at this again after then.

**...**

- Chapter One -

**" His Extremetionousness and Her ****Loner Self**** was ****Unceasingful "**

**...**

* * *

[_Universe 97,642 kQxZ_]

**...**

Over dramatizationous slouching against her door outside her room in an overly dramatic sulking way, Hana Kurokawa sank down to the floor over dramatically, over dramatizedly curling up. There was a total look of defeat smacked on her face. A look she had on and off for over half a month. She had no idea what to do. It's been months since she had last seen the handsome and mature cow-print wearing hunk.

It was that day of the year again.

She really wanted to give Adult a honmei choco. But for several weeks, no one knew where he was.

Well, Hana had a strong feeling her monkey classmates, Haru, and even the no-good Tsuna's freeloader housemates knew where Adult Lambo was but just weren't telling her.

Every time the brunette would try, all the blackmailings she did to get any of them to tell her anything about her soon-to-be boyfriend had backfired and blown up in her face.

"Hana!" The voice of Hana's mother shrieked from somewhere downstairs. "The library is closing at 6 O'clock today- the library woman worker said! Hurry and return my over due books! It's going to get dark out soon and you know how long the walk is! And it might get colder later! You have to start now if you want to get there and have time to return and check me out new books! Remember I need a cooking book, a book for knitting, crocheting, and a book for things to know about cats, and a book on everything about Facebook book-"

The fifteen-year-old had stopped listening after her name was screamed. She didn't need to hear her mother tell her for- Checking her wrist for the time, it told her it was 4:06 PM.

She didn't need her mommy telling her for the fifth time in eight minutes the same thing she had told her four times already.

Lickety-splitously shoving herself up off her butt, the high school teen zipped up the thick jacket she was wearing and on the doubledly grabbed at the stuff she dropped to the floor beside her earlier, stomping as noisily as she could as she made her way through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. She still heard her mother's mouth babble on even after closing the front door behind her.

Hana put on her hat and hood. She glared at the sky, blinking at and dodging some snow that wanted to land on her eyes. "Why is it still snowing?" The city was already two feet deep in the freeze. All schools might be canceled, but workers still needed to go to work. So by that time the sidewalks were already shoveled and most of the snow on the streets were already sucked by a giant machine to wherever. Who knows where they dump all that snow. Hana shrugged. Probably melt it and ship the water to the thirsty and hungry people somewhere maybe. Clean and dirty snow water? Something about beggars can't be choosers, right?

She hugged the things in her arms tighter, thinking doing so would give her her need for some eetee bit more warmth. Even though it was actually quite warm for winter that day, she still hated the snow. Just seeing the snow made her cold!

One of the junks she was carrying was a backpack full of her mom's library books. She had already been ready to walk to the library nearly two hours ago - way before her mother started doing her annoyingly reminder(s) every few moments.

All Hana wanted was to just be left alone to angst and feel like it was the end of the world for a couple of minutes- Ahem. Cough:two:hours:coughcough. Clearing her throat, she thought to herself, _Was having some time to be all angsty really too much to ask?_

The small box she was holding was a slice of expensive chocolate cake she bought yesterday. She also had with her the honmei chocolates she baked at Haru's place the other day. Both were meant for Adult Lambo.

Hana sighed. _My handsome hunk, where are you,_ she wondered. Since it seemed so likely then that she would not be able to give the guy her chocolates, and she didn't want to give it away to just anyone, she brought the chocolates with her to the library to snack on while she looked for books for her ma.

**...**

A few blocks from Hana Kurokawa's place was the street no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada lived in. About some houses down and across the street of his home, Hana saw a girl with a familiar hair carrying a large handbag. Seeing her turn a corner, Hana ran to catch up. "Haru!"

Haru looked over her shoulder at the sound of her name. She stopped walking when she saw the person who called and turned the same corner she turned at was Hana. She smiled. "Oh! Hi, Hana!" Haru waved at her friend.

Slowing down, the taller girl crossed her arms and shivered, smiling back at the girl who was now practically best friends with her long time best friend, Kyoko. Hana and Haru were not as close. But they're friends now too. "Is that bag full of the sweets you made?" The shorted haired girl from a different school her and Kyoko went to nodded. "And you were just at Tsuna's right? Did he like your honmei choco?"

It was no secret the Haru girl wanted Tsuna. The loser, no-good, Tsuna.

The only secret was... Why?

It's not like they're her type because she only saw guys her age as monkeys, but Hana would understand if Haru was into the smart and bad boy Gokudera. Or the kind and athletic Yamamoto. Or even the scary, quiet, and mysterious Hibari. They were popular. They had something going for them.

But Tsuna? He was a below average, uninteresting, and clumsy student. Hana thought that maybe it was just the high school life changing him, but Tsuna actually wasn't as bad as when he was in the middle school.

Haru's smile shook. "Actually," Haru started.

Hana watched Haru's eyes turn red. She hugged the usually super chipper girl when the girl started sobbing, listening when the heart scarred young lady told her everything that happened at Tsuna's place.

Haru wasn't heartbroken. She wasn't broken. She could still fix herself and will fix herself by tomorrow to get on back to trying to win Tsunayoshi. She was just scarred. Hana knew how tough Haru was. That temporary scar will heal and fade in no time. Crying should supposedly make one feel better. Something about being able to help heal wounds and all that.

But Haru's love was blind.

And Hana knew. That eventually, when all the tears Haru spilled - because of that loser Tsuna - have washed her eyes enough times, Haru would then see life with a so much clearer view.

Hana just knew Haru would see soon enough that she would be way much more happier not bothering with Tsuna.

And so some minutes later, Haru shook the drama off her system.

Hana did the same, her over dramaticnous also now out of her system too.

They smiled, hugged, and waved goodbyes as the two young women parted ways.

Hana made her way to the opposite way of the way Haru was heading because the way Haru was going was not the way to the city's public library. Hana glanced down and wondered how she somehow ended up walking away with another bag of delicious homemade confectionery with chocolate fillings.

**...**

Minutes later and only a block away from the public library.

Ryohei flinched as he headbutted into someone, automatically grabbing the other person's arm to keep him or her from buttpavementing the sidewalk. It wasn't because of pain from the headbutt that made him flinch. He flinched because of how hard it must of hurt for the person he headbutted into. _I'd been told countless of times I was very hardheaded_, he worried. Feeling the person stand straighter and yanking [her] arm out of his grasp- "Sorry to the extreme," bellowed the apologetic Ryohei. Right into the person's ear.

But the two crashing didn't hurt Hana. The boxer's loud voice hurt Hana. "You're going to make me deaf." Hana frowned.

The older guy took off the blindfolds covering his eyes, the reason why the two collided. He for surededly showed a maximum bunches of nonchalance about it snow dropping lions and bears outside. He was running pretty fast and- yeah. Bang. "Are you hurt," asked the older brother of Hana's bestfriend.

"I'm fine." She cracked her shoulders, neck, and upper sides. She had seen him coming. But her legs wouldn't move for some reason. Maybe from shock at how fast it was all happening. But good thing she was able to move her arms. Hana had quickly lifted the backpack full of her ma's library books just right before Ryohei tried to ram her to death. "This," she patted the backpack in her arm, sighing in relief, "was what you whammed your head against." Hana did a double take at her arms. Her chocolates were gone.

Ryohei started jogging in place, his face lighting up like... the sun, pointing at something behind her feet. "I think those might be yours. Are those chocolates? Can I have some? I love chocolates to the extreme!"

Hana gave him a weird look. "You're not suppose to ask a girl that on a day like this." She picked up the smooshed slice chocolate cake and the two bags with confections inside, glaring at the messed up look they now have.

"Why not?" The dude then began doing jumping jacks. He pouted at Hana.

"What do you mean, why not? It's Valentine's Day. Girls give whatever kind of chocos to whoever they want to give to on their own. The guys don't have a say."

Eyes widening, Ryohei stopped moving for a moment, slightly shocked. "Wow! Really? Is it really Valentine's?" He looked around him, confused. "Extreme! I didn't know! I thought Christmas just ended!" And he was back moving again.

The weird look Hana was throwing his way was now looking even weirder. "Riiiigght." She hurriedly walked around him. "I need to go. The library is closing soon."

"Wait," he cried, snatching her hand. He didn't stop jogging in place. Lifting her hand towards his face, he sniffed. "Those mega smell extremely good to the extreme though! So I really can't have one?"

Left. Right. High knees.  
Right. Left. Higher knees.  
Right. Left. High kicks. So high that his nose touch his shins every time.

The very annoyed girl rolled her eyes in a so annoyed way at the super annoying guy who was such an annoyance to her. She shoved the squisheed cake to his face. "Fine." Turning away from him, she continued down the path to the library.

Earsplitting grinful, he waved at her. "Thank you to the extreme!" Hop hop hop. He quickly tore opened the small box and saw the words "HONMEI CHOCO" on the edible heart on the cake. "Extreme," he exhaled loudly through his mouth practically like a screamed whisper way. He knew honmei chocos were high quality chocolates ladies give to guys they were either together with or have an interest in. Giri chocos were given to man friends and the guys in their fambams.

"Extreme!"

Hana like him. Or else she wouldn't have easily handed over her honmei chocolate to him. Right?

To the extreme.

**...**

Going home, Hana Kurokawa decided to take the longer way there. The walk was ten minutes longer. She didn't mind much. And that was because the route she took earlier was full of kids and she was hoping that this way didn't have any- or at least not as much of them anyway.

Her hope did not go to waste.

Not much young kids this way to her home. A few, but their presence was ignorable. Unlike an hour and a half ago. Hana had to kick a few kindergarteners in the gut, when shoo-ing them didn't work, to get them away from her.

"Hana!"

Hana jumped. She looked round. Nothing. Out of nowhere-

Hana knew.

Out of nowhere someone was going to jump out and scare her.

Hana would be waiting. She would be waiting and...

And she would not get scare-

"Boo!"

Hana still got scared. She let out a sharp cry.

Haru laughed so hard.

Hana shoved the crazy giggling school girl.

Haru got half buried in two and a half feet of snow.

Hana stormed away, the noise of Haru's chortle and snorts lowering in sound the farther and farther away Hana stomped off.

Moments after Haru's snickers were completely out of hearing, Hana was suddenly engulfed by smoke. Slowly the smoke cleared and Hana saw a familiar cow print suit. It was on a familiar looking handsome hunk. Her jaw dropped in stunned happiness. "Adult-san?" It was so unreal how he was only ten feet away from her.

It was funny how she thought Adult was part of his name.

Since everyone else was calling him that, she really thought it was and that the name suited him well.

The man chuckled, "Please, call me Lambo." Walking closer to her, he had both hands in his pockets, an elbow holding something against his side.

First name basis already? Was this really happening? Okay,_ I really think I am dreaming_, thought the wavy haired brunette.

"Nice to see you again," future Lambo nodded. With the half smile on his face and the permanently shut right eye, he thought he was some super cool guy. But he was actually still the same old crybaby Lambo. Only ten years older. He was calmer and *more mature. He was not as cray cray bananas with weapons as his decade-ago self used to be. Like throwing hand grenades or start shooting at everyone with a rotary gatling machine gun because they upset him.

Hana did not know any of that. She shouldn't know any of that.

Teen Lambo was wearing the same outfit she had seen him wear during the few time she saw him last year.

Hana blushed. His smile. His one open left eye.. He was so cool that she couldn't say anything. She needed a minute. She couldn't think straight. Seeing him felt like a dream- _Oh, no. Was this a dream? Please don't let this be a dream,_ she thought, scared that she had actually fallen asleep at the library and this actually was._ I want to let him know what I feel about him. I need to tell him that it was love at first sight the moment I first laid my eyes on him._

Maybe hopefully he felt the same way?

Hana finally noticed he was carrying something. It was the exact same small bag of baked sweets she put in her backpack now that the backpack had space. But unlike the sweets inside the goody-bag she carried around -all twenty small ones stuffed neatnessfull, inside his see through plastic bag was only one big macaron. And it was shaped like a heart. Pointing shakily at it, she asked, "H-Haru?" When she was with Haru and the other girls at Haru's place making sweets for Valentine's Day, Hana clearly remembered Haru saying the ten big heart shaped macarons were honmei sweets for Tsuna and all the smaller round ones were giri sweets for the other guys.

Hana frowned. Why was something - meant for that loser Tsuna - with her Adult La- with her Lambo?

Eeeep!

She turned even redder. She still couldn't believe he was letting her call him by his first name.

Lambo's half smile suddenly turned into a sad one, his bright green eye actually dimming a few shades darker. "Yes. I can never forget the day Tsuna turned down Haru's homemade honmei French Macaron."

Hana recalled what Haru told her nearly two hours before.

"This honmei became a giri," Lambo assured her. He combed a hand through his black hair. Normal and slightly messy straight hair. He ditched the afro and horns years ago. His afro was where he used to store his snacks and weapons in. Shaking his head, he added, "Haru doesn't see me as a love interest." He knew Hana thought she really liked him. He also knew that she did not know she actually did not like him.

Hana let go a silent glad sigh. She was sad for Haru and simultaneously pleased to hear that she didn't have a rival for his attention.

"So?" The dude from ten years into the future showed her a big broad smile. "Is this man lucky enough to receive anything from the bright and lovely Hana Kurokawa?" Lambo winked at the younger older girl with his only open eye.

Pouting, she told him she didn't think she would ever see him. Mostly because they haven't seen each other in months and no one would tell her his whereabouts and what he was up to. "I let Kyoko's big brother have the slice chocolate cake because he wanted it and it was already destroyed anyway and I ate the honmei chocolates I made for you at the library I was just at because I really didn't think I would even see you today." Hana took a deep breath as she ran out of breath from not stopping to catch a breath in the middle of saying all that. She tilted her head. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Let's just say I'm not from here," he answered, grinning sheepishly. He watched as she pulled out from her backpack a goodybag that looked exactly the same as the one he was holding.

She narrowed her eyes at the sweets. "This was a giri sweet from Haru. She was going to give it to one of the guys. But she gave it to me instead." Hana held the yummy baked sweets out to him. "Here," she giggled. "Forget I didn't make or bought this. Or that this isn't a high quality choco. I'm giving this to you as a honmei Valentine's gift from me."

Hana's face was on fire.

Lambo laughed, taking the sweets. "It's the thought that counts, yeah?"

Hana faced her back towards him, pushing her palms against her tightly shut eyes. She just freequen admitted the sweets, that weren't even really hers, were honmei. "Don't be shy now," she heard him say. She shivered in nervous giddy.

And the words, "See you on White Day," made her heart skip three beats.

She didn't see, hear, smell, feel, or taste (What, taste is part of her senses!) the smoke that engulfed her earlier, as it engulfed her again. She still had her eyes covered even when the smoke cleared. She only removed her hands from her face when she heard the utmost irritating voice of the super colossalically galling and objectionable brat in Japan.

She spun his way, about to smack the sixteen and a half inch tall seven-year-old in the head. But she froze when the dwarf sized child ran climbed up her body, stopping at her shoulders. Her head jerked back when the tiny boy's face got too close to hers.

She gasped, flinching when the kid Lambo from the present time blew a raspberry in her face. Cold spit, way worserer than warm spit, sprayed all over her cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, chin, and lips. Hana even felt his spit in her mouth right before she closed it. "Nyeh-nyeh! Shoo-shoo hag!"

Kid Lambo nicknamed her shoo-shoo hag because the first time he met her as his child self, she shoo-ed him. Hana hated little kids.

She strongly felt it in her gut that this instant was the abominable's time to die.

But before she could get her hands on the wee-bitty twirp and, bit-by-bit, seepage the life out of his pores, the lightning guardian whirled around, farted in her face, and ran for his life. He grabbed the sweets his future self accidentally dropped and shoved it in his afro between his cow horns. His baby face did the cutest smirk. "Candy! More for me! Yay!"

All of a sudden realizing, Hana blinked, not moving a step to catch the kid who was at top her To-Kill List. She saw that "her" Lambo was gone. Again. Disappointed, she wished he stayed around her a little longer. But she was glad she was able to give him something on Valentine's Day.

Stupid cow suit clad kid probably scared her hunk away. She had no clue if she was going to see her Lambo sooner than White Day, exactly one month from now on the fourteenth of March. If not, she hoped he would keep his word about seeing her on White Day. Hana will wait for his answer to her honmei chocos.

She was very suredtionly that he liked her back.

Ahem- And she could not have been any more brokensure.

They were not meant to be.

She was going to find that out. Much later.

If she didn't like guys her age and saw them as monkeys- and she loathed kids- then a man nine years younger than her, a cow man, was not for Hana.

Another tidbit Hana didn't know about the kid was that he was the youngest guardian of the no-good loser Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth generation Boss of the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia, the Vongola.

**...**

* * *

**^-^  
Just thought I'd update something on my Birthday.  
**


End file.
